Holes in time
by purplepagoda
Summary: Even after Kris is back she's got a few secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Kris gets home just after eight.

"Hi buddy," she smiles when she walks in the door.

She walks to the other end of the room and picks something up.

"Did you miss me?" she asks.

Her phone rings. She quickly pulls it out of her pocket. After a short conversation she hangs up. She turns her attention to what she was focusing on before.

"I missed you. I'm sorry that I was gone so long,"

It was good to be out of town for a while. Not that she was going to stay, but she needed some time to tie up these loose ends. Her phone rings again. She answers once again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris it's me,"

"Matt?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing?"

"I just got home why?"

"Got home?"

"Yeah,"

"As in where?"

"As in the place that I currently reside,"

"Are you still here?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you coming back to stay?"

"I don't know Matt. Probably, but things might change," she admits.

"So then why did you come back here in the first place? I mean now you're training flame, but it just doesn't seem like you're here to stay,"

"I needed some time to figure some things out,"

"Did you figure them out?"

"I guess. Look I'm really tired, can this wait until later,"

"Later as in when?"

"Later as in morning,"

"Yeah, ok," he agrees.

"Bye," she hangs up.

She puts her phone down on the counter. "Hey handsome," she smiles once again.

"I'm so stupid I never should have left you," she says not eliciting a response.

"I love you so much," she says very easily.

She stares into a pair of deep brown eyes. She pets a head full of curly dark brown hair. She clutches a warm body.

"What are you looking at buddy?" Kris asks as a pair of brown eyes look at her.

She sits quietly at home in a low light on a not so comfortable couch. The truth was she was just home. For the night anyway. She was home finally. Soon she drifts off to sleep. At ten a low gurgling noise wakes her up. She opens her eyes and meets a pair of identical ones.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you,"

Once again no response.

"Ethan I'm talking to you,"

Crickets.

"Excuse me I'm talking to you. Aren't I important? Huh? Excuse me,"

She stretches and then takes a deep breath.

"Oh boy do you smell bad,"

She just stares at the face staring back at her. She lays the body she's holding on the couch on it's back. She takes it all in. She looks at the body from head to toe. Chubby toes, and legs, a healthy belly, and rolls of fat around the arms. All covered in red fleecy fabric. Then on up to the face. A beautiful round face with perfect lips a button nose, and big brown eyes. All topped of with wavy dark brown hair.

"Ethan Christopher, what about me?" she asks as the tiny chubby body sucks on it's own fingers.

Those big eyes just stare up at her.

She plants several sloppy kisses on his face. He smiles at her. "Are you ready for bed?" she asks.

She arrives at work on time. She brushes past Dani and says a quick hello to Noah before they get started. Their first order of business is to head out to Raintree to check on one of the rescued horses. They get back to the office just after eleven. Noah decides to go out for lunch, and Kris straightens out some paper work.

"Something on your mind?" Dani asks her.

"Yeah,"

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Nope,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"You've been different lately what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You seem really preoccupied lately,"

"How so?"

"Well you get done with work, and it's almost as if anything extra is an imposition,"

"I don't understand,"

"You act like you are in a rush to get home. As if you can't wait to get there,"

"So?"

"So is there a reason?"

"I'm just tired,"

"Kris that's not it. I've seen you tired, and I know that you can sleep anywhere,"

"So? Sometimes I just want to get home to my own bed. I'd like to have a nice shower after being with a bunch of horses all day,"

"I can understand that. But I'm never that rushed,"

"I've just got... stuff,"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know?"

"Stuff like a man?"

"A man are you kidding me? Like I even have time for that sort of relationship right now,"

"Is he good looking?"

"Dani there is no man,"

"A woman?"

"NO!"

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have a boyfriend waiting for you at home?"

"Dani I don't have a boyfriend waiting for me at home," she honestly admits as she stares Dani in the eye.

"Ok,"

"That's it you're going to drop it?"

"I didn't say that, but I'll let it go for the time being,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Ok,"

Kris gets home by six that evening. She's just sat down when her phone rings. She quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris are you home?"

"Yeah why do you need something?"

"Like what?"

"Do you need me to come back?"

"No,"

"Then what do you need?"

"I thought we were friends now,"

"We are, but I'm just really busy right now,"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then,"

"Ok," Kris agrees.

"Bye," she hangs up.

Less than five minutes later there's a knock on the door. She gets up from folding laundry, and looks through the peephole. She sees Dani and opens the door.

"Are you following me now?"

"No I just wanted to see where you lived,"

"Ok,"

"Can I come in?"

"No," she replies semi-seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why not?"

"Just because,"

"You do have a man here,"

"No I don't," she sighs.

"Then let me come in,"

"Ok, fine," she huffs.

Dani comes into the apartment, and looks around as Kris shuts the door behind her.

"You're doing laundry? On a Friday night?"

"Uh huh,"

"When did you become so.."

"So what Dani?"

"Old?"

"I'm just tired,"

"Kris what are you hiding?"

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not,"

"If you're not hiding something then stop acting like it,"

"Whatever," she huffs as she collapses on the couch.

"Do you want to go out?"

"No I've got laundry to fold,"

"I'll fold your laundry,"

"You've never folded laundry in your life,"

"I have too,"

"Please don't,"

"If I fold your laundry will you go out with me?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I just won't,"

"Why not?"

"I can't,"

"Because you've got to fold laundry?"

"Yeah,"

"So then I don't understand why you can't go out if I fold your laundry,"

"Because,"

Dani looks at the mountain of laundry of the table and sighs. She really didn't care to fold it. She walks toward the living room. She walks past the trash can on her way.

"What is that smell?" she asks.

"Probably garbage. You did just walk past the trash can,"

"No it wasn't a garbage smell,"

"You're losing your mind,"

Dani starts sniffing.

"Are you trying to sniff me?"

"You smell like,"

"Like what?"

"Baby lotion,"

"So. Last time I checked using baby lotion wasn't a crime,"

"Why would you wear baby lotion?"

"Because it was handy. I just got done washing the dishes if you must know. My hands were dry so I put on some lotion,"

"Oh,"

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah do you want some?"

"Yes please,"

Kris gets up and goes over to the fridge. She grabs out a bottle of water.

"Do you want ice?"

"No... actually on second thought I do,"

"Ok,"

Kris gets out the ice cube tray, and then goes over to the cabinet to get a glass. As she opens the cabinet something falls out. She quickly picks it up and puts it back. She gets out a glass and fills it. She puts the ice cube tray back and then hands the glass to Dani.

"A bottle just fell out of your cabinet,"

"A bottle of what?" Kris asks playing dumb.

"A bottle for a baby,"

"Oh,"

"Why do you have a baby bottle?"

"Because after work I babysit sometimes for extra cash,"

"Oh," Dani accepts this response. "So is that why you rush home after work?"

"Yeah,"

Before Kris can sit down she hears a noise.

"You'll have to excuse me for a minute," she says as she rushes out of the room. When she doesn't come back after a couple of minutes. Dani follows a light into where she assumes Kris is. She quietly approaches and finds Kris swaddling an infant standing next to a crib.

"Kris,"

"Dani what are you doing back here?"

"I didn't know where you went,"

Dani then follow Kris out of the room. They return to the living room, and both sit down on the couch.

"If you just babysit why do you have a crib?"

Kris doesn't answer. The baby who is dressed in a pair of fleecy blue pajamas with feet stares up at Dani from Kris's arms.

"So you do have a man here,"

"I guess. He's not really a man though Dani. He's a baby,"

"Can I hold him?" Dani asks first.

"Sure," Kris replies hesitantly as she delicately transfers her son into Dani's arms.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Is he your baby?" Dani asks.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does. Is he your baby? Is that why you didn't come back for almost a year?"

"Dani I don't see why it matters,"

"Are you kidding me? Of course it matters. It changes everything,"

"How?"

"Because it does,"

"I don't see how,"

"Kris is he yours or not?"

"Yes he's mine,"

"What's his name?"

"Ethan,"

"Who does he belong to?"

"Me! I just told you that,"

"I mean who is his father,"

"No one,"

"No one? You're telling me that it was an immaculate conception?"

"No. I just prefer to keep that information private,"

"Why?"

"Because it's my issue to deal with,"

"You don't have to be so defensive. I was just curious,"

"Ok,"

"I don't understand how it doesn't effect me,"

"Because it doesn't,"

"Why not? I'm your employer I think I should be aware of these things,"

"Maybe, but I just need to figure do this on my own without everyone in my business,"

"Ok. But don't you think that his father should be involved?"

"No. I mean he doesn't know..." Kris slips.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"Never mind,"

"You mean the father of your son doesn't know that he has a son?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Kris he's got a right to know that he's got a son,"

"He doesn't need to know. I mean he doesn't even know that the baby exists let alone that he belongs to him. I just can't tell him it will complicate everything. He's got too much on his plate already. I can do this on my own. I want to do this on my own,"

"Why?"

"Because I just do. I need to prove to myself that I can,"

"That's not a good enough reason Kris. What happens when he gets old enough to start asking about his dad?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,"

"Why leave it to chance?"

"I don't know,"

"Is my..."

"Is your what?"

"Does he belong to my brother?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you and my brother were an item for a while,"

"But he doesn't belong to your brother,"

"Are you sure?"

"Dani don't you think that I would know who he belongs to?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Of course I do,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"No,"

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"I'm going to guess anyway,"

"Fine,"

"The only other person I can think of is Matt,"


	3. Chapter 3

Kris doesn't say anything.

"Is Matt his father?" Dani asks again with a smirk across her face.

"No," she answers.

"You're totally lying,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when you said that you looked at him, not me,"

"So? He's my son I've got a right to look at him,"

"Of course you do he's gorgeous, but you were talking to me,"

"Yeah so?"

"You're supposed to look a person in the eye when you talk to them,"

"Ok. Sorry,"

"Come on just answer the question,"

"What was the question?" Kris plays dumb.

"Is Matt the baby's father?"

"I don't see why it matters who the father is. I know who he is,"

"Is his name on the birth certificate?"

"No,"

"So under father what does it say?"

"None,"

"None?"

"Yeah,"

"Why does all of this have to be a secret?"

"Because I just want to protect Ethan,"

"From what?"

"The world,"

"You want to protect him from Matt?"

"I never said that,"

"Well Matt is his father isn't he?"

"I don't know is he?"

"How would I know? I'm just guessing. And by the way you're acting I'm guessing that I'm right,"

"What if you are? What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Regardless of who the father is he deserves to know,"

"So you think that I should tell him?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Ok, I'll think about it,"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Kris who am I going to tell? It's your life not mine. No one even knows that you have a baby so me going up to someone and telling them that they're the father of your child would make me look crazy,"

"So you're not going to tell anyone?"

"Why would I tell anyone? I respect that you want to do this on your own and you just want what's best for your baby,"

"Ok,"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know,"

"Is it Matt?"

Kris nods and sighs deeply.

"Kris you need to tell him,"

"I know. I will,"

"When? In eighteen years?"

"No before then,"

"There's no time like the present,"

"I can't leave,"

"Don't worry I'll stay here with him,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"He's been fed so he should be good until I get back. He might need his diaper changed can you do that?"

"Yes,"

"Have you done it before?"

"No, but I think I can figure it out,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Ok I'll be back really soon,"

"Ok," Dani agrees.

When Kris gets to Raintree she finds Matt in the stables checking on some of the horses. She approaches him quietly, and then with a deep breath finally says, "Hi,".

"What are you doing here?"

"I kind of needed to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?"

"Are you afraid the horses are going to hear?" he jokes.

She raises an eyebrow. He nods and leads her into the office in the stable and closes the door behind them.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about when I left,"

"Why? You don't have to explain yourself,"

"I know but I feel like I should. I mean you know why I left, but I stayed gone for quite a while,"

"Ok,"

"When I left I just felt really insecure, and really unsure of how things were going to turn out,"

"Of course,"

"I was afraid to come back and face you guys because I feel like I let you down,"

"Kris you didn't let us down. I understand why you did what you did. I mean you did what you thought was best for your family. I'm just sorry that my mom got so bent out of shape,"

"You can't really blame her,"

"No, but she took it way too far. She didn't see the way it was. She never should have made you leave,"

"It was her place,"

"Sure, but she shouldn't have. If she had be given the same opportunity at our age she would have taken it. She's just been really different lately,"

"It's understandable,"

"I think it was because she felt like you were the daughter she never had. And then you go and change everything,"

"But I didn't know that it was going to happen like that,"

"I know. I mean I'm not saying that she should have agreed with your decision but I just thought she would understand where you were coming from,"

"So did I,"

"I really wish things could go back to the way they used to be,"

"I do too Matt but they can't,"

"Why not?"

"They just can't,"

"Kris my feelings for you haven't changed,"

"Matt I don't want to talk about that right now,"

"But I do,"

"Why?"

"Kris I still have feeling for you and I think you still have feelings for me but it just seems like there's something in the way,"

"Matt you're being ridiculous,"

"Am I?

"I'm just so confused right now. I don't know what I want in the future. But I know right now I just want to be by myself to figure some things out,"

"And I can respect that, but just don't write me off yet,"

"Ok. Look I've really got to get home,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've got some stuff to do,"

"Alright," he smiles as he watches her walk away.

She rushes home as quickly as she can. When she gets home Dani's asleep on the couch.

"Dani where's the baby?"

"He's in the his crib asleep,"

"Ok,"

"So did you tell Matt?"

"No,"

"What? I thought you were going to tell him,"

"I was going to, but I couldn't,"

"But you told me that you were going to,"

"I know but the conversation just never went there,"

"You were supposed to take it there,"

"How? By just randomly saying that I've got a baby who by the way happens to belong to him?"

"I don't see why not,"

"That would be awkward. I have to ease him into it,"

"How?"

"I don't know,"

"How long is that going to take? A solid eighteen years?"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Just tell him,"

"I can't. Not right now,"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Know that you were pregnant when you left?"

"If I had known do you think I would have ever taken such a big risk?"

"Probably not. So you didn't know?"

"No. I realized about a week later that something wasn't right. I could quite figure it out, but then a couple of weeks passed and I realized that I was,"

"Weren't you scared?"

"Yes out of my mind,"

"So then why didn't you come back?"

"Because by the time I got up enough nerve to come back I was already showing, and I just wasn't ready to face everything. I wanted to take it one step at a time,"

"I can understand that. But why did you ask for help,"

"I didn't know who to ask,"

"You didn't know who to ask or how?"

"Both,"


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning at Raintree:

"Mom,"

"Yes?" Jean replies to her eldest son as they sit at the table eating breakfast.

"I think that you owe Kris and apology,"

"Excuse me?"

"I think that you should apologize to her,"

"For what?"

"The way that you've treated her,"

"Matt what on earth are you talking about?"

"She trusted you, and then with the first mistake that she made you disowned her. You went from being so close to her one day to kicking her out the next,"

"Matt I think that I was justified in what I did,"

"I don't. I think that you should have looked at it from her perspective,"

"How's that?"

"She did what she did to help us. All she wanted to do was save our skins. You treated her like family. She saw us as her family and she was trying to protect us,"

"I don't owe her anything,"

"I disagree,"

"Matt it's not your place,"

"I think that you should at least forgive her. Let the past be the past. Give her another chance. She's busted her butt trying to show you that she can be trusted,"

"Whatever. Matt I'm done talking about this,"

"Will you at least talk to her? I think that you at should at least give her a chance to explain herself. You could at least do that,"

"Why are you so up in arms about this? All she's ever done is cause you pain,"

"I'm sorry but mom you're wrong,"

Jean doesn't say anything she grits her teeth, puts her dishes in the sink, and heads out to the barn.

After a lot of thought Jean decides that she should be a little more forgiving of Kris. She decides to at least have some non-hostile dialogue with Kris.

Kris has just finished talking on the phone when there is a knock on the door. Kris wipes off her wet dishpan hands, and goes over to answer the door. She opens it without even looking.

"Oh hi,"

"Hi,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Yeah sure," Kris replies as Jean enters and Kris shuts the door behind her.

"I..."

Before Jean can continue there is another knock on the door. Kris opens it this time knowing who it is.

"Hi Jace,"

"Hi," she smiles as she takes something from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he tells her.

"Bye,"

"Bye," he replies as he leaves.

Without thinking Kris turns around and puts what her brother gave her on the table. Jean just stares at her as she uncovers the carseat.

"Your brother had a baby?" Jean asks.

"No," Kris answers too quickly.

Kris lifts the little boy out of the carseat as Jean continues to stare at her. Kris uses her foot to push out a chair at the table for Jean, as she herself sits down in another chair.

"So this isn't your brother's baby?"

"Um no,"

"So?"

Kris doesn't say anything she just looks at Ethan.

"So who does he belong to?"

"Uh..."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah,"

"Who?"

"No one,"

"He's yours isn't he?" Jean asks.

Kris sighs and the bites her lip and gently nods.

"How old is he?"

"Let's see he was born the day after thanksgiving, so three months,"

"Oh," Jean swallows hard counting in her head.

"Oh what?"

"Nothing," Jean replies trying to shake the thought.

"Really nothing?"

"Where's his dad?"

"I don't see why it matters,"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Of course I know who it is," she replies seeming offended.

"So then he's out of the picture?"

"I guess,"

"What do you mean you guess? Is he involved in the baby's life or not?"

"He's not,"

"So then he's out of the picture,"

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"He doesn't know,"

"Why? Did something happen to him?"

"No I just never told him,"

"Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin his life,"

"He was there too,"

"I know, but he's better off not knowing,"

"Why? Kris I don't understand how you think that he would be better off not knowing,"

"Because it would complicate things. I just don't think that he can deal with this on top of everything else,"

"You are,"

"That's different,"

"How?"

"Because I'm the one that decided to keep him. It was my decision and mine alone,"

"It shouldn't have been,"

"Yeah well I think that it's something your should tell someone face to face,"

"Of course it is,"

"Well it's kind of hard to do when you in a different state,"

"Kris who is it?"

"It doesn't matter, just let it go. I don't even understand why you're so concerned anyway,"

"Can I hold him?"

"I guess," she replies. She hands Ethan to Jean.

"What did you say his name is?"

"I didn't,"

"Oh,"

"It's Ethan,"

Jean studies the sleeping infant very closely. She then returns her focus to Kris.

"Is he Junior's?"

"No," she replies honestly.

"Is he?"

"I just told you no,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Trust me Junior isn't his father,"

"Oh, ok. So who is his father?"

"Someone,"

"Who? You know who it is right?"

"Yes of course I know who it is,"

Jean sits quietly and looks at the gorgeous, chubby baby. He runs her fingers through his wavy dark brown hair. He stares up at her intently with big brown eyes. He yawns and then his lips catch her attention.

"Does he belong to Matt?" she asks quietly, swallowing hard.

This time Kris doesn't say anything.

"Kris does he or not,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does,"

"Why?"

"Because it does. Just tell me the truth,"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to. Kris does this baby belong to my son?"

She nods solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you kidding? What was I going to do? I couldn't just call you up and say 'Hey I know you really hate me right not but I've got another reason for you to. I'm pregnant with your son's baby. Bye.' It's not like that would have went over well. As soon as you figured out it was me you would have hung up,"

"Then why didn't you come back and tell me?"

"Because I had already screwed up your family enough. I didn't want to cause you guys anymore pain. I thought that it would be better for you not to know,"

"Then why did you come back at all?"

"I don't know. I just felt like this was home,"

"Oh,"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I thought it would be better for everyone involved not to know,"

"So Matt doesn't know about him?"

"No. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't,"

"So Matt has no idea?"

"No,"

"Who else knows about him?"

"Just Dani,"

"So how long were you planning on keeping the fact that you had a baby secret?"

"As long as I possibly could,"

"Are you sure that he belongs to Matt?"

"Yes, if you don't believe me we can do a DNA test,"

"I believe you. How, and when do you plan on telling Matt?"

"To be honest I don't know how to tell him. I don't know how to explain it to him. He's got so much ahead of him, and I just didn't want to ruin that for him,"

"He's my son and I want him to be successful, but I've raised him to take care of his responsibilities,"

"I know. I just don't know how I go about telling him,"

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out,"

Ethan starts to fuss, at which point Jean gives him back to Kris. She quickly changes him and puts a dry diaper on him.

"Kris I had better get back to the ranch,"

"Ok, hold on for a second,"

"Ok,"

Kris returns from the living room with the baby, and a picture. She gives Jean the picture of Ethan. Jean kisses the baby on the forehead and tells him, "Bye handsome," as she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

A week goes by and Kris still hasn't told Matt. Noah and Kris are out later than expected on a visit one night. Kris calls back to the office.

"Hello?" Dani answers her personal line.

"Hey Dani can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"We're running a little late,"

"Ok,"

"I talked to Jace and he's going to bring Ethan there. I should be there by the time he is, but..."

"Don't worry it's taken care of,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you. I've got to go Noah's done loading the truck,"

"Ok, bye," she hangs up.

Ten minutes later Jace stops by with Ethan. Dani quickly scoops the baby out of his car seat to snuggle him. Twenty minutes later Noah and Kris return. Kris volunteers to put the supplies back where they belong so that Noah can head home. After returning the supplies to their designated spot Kris makes her way into Dani's office.

"How long ago did he get dropped off?"

"Not that long ago. Maybe half an hour,"

"Ok,"

"Do you want him? He's asleep,"

"Yeah. I've got to get him home and give him a bath and get him to bed,"

Kris unwraps the baby and puts him in his car seat. Dani leaves her office to make sure everything is turned off. As she heads for the reception area Matt comes in.

"Matt what are you doing here?"

"I had to come pick up some cream for one of the horses,"

"Oh ok, wait here and I'll go get it for you,"

"Ok,"

Dani returns from the supply closet with the cream.

"There you go," she tells him as she gives him the tube of cream just as Kris comes out of Dani's office.

"Hey Dani do you want me to lock this door?"

"No. I'll get it in a minute," she tells her hoping that she takes a while getting there.

However that isn't how it works out. Within seconds Kris appears with a diaper bag on one shoulder, and a car seat in her hand. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh Matt I didn't know that you were here,"

He doesn't say anything. He stares at her and then the car seat which has a blanket covering it.

"Um..."

"I'll leave you two alone," Dani says as she retreats to her office.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Kris tells him.

Matt continues to stare at her. Finally he asks, "Why do you have a carseat?"

"Why do people usually have car seats Matt?"

"To put babies in,"

"Yeah,"

"So there's a baby in there?"

"Yeah. Why would I carry around an empty car seat?"

"I don't know,"

"Neither do I,"

"So whose baby do you have?" he asks.

She stares at Matt and without blinking replies, "Mine,"

"You had a baby?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"Last year,"

"Oh. Girl or boy?"

"A boy. His name is Ethan," she tells him. She momentarily sits the carseat on the floor, and folds the blanket down so that Matt can see the baby.

"When was he born?"

"November 23rd,"

"Oh," Matt just stares at the sleeping little boy.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No. Wait who's his father?"

"Uh..."

"Is it Junior?"

"No,"

"So who?"

"Matt the other night when we ended up talking about you're mom it was because I didn't know how to tell you,"

"How to tell me what?"

"How to tell you that I had a baby,"

"Ok,"

"And to apologize for not telling you sooner,"

"It's ok,"

"Because you had a right to know," she says as she fights back tears.

"I did?"

"Yeah, because it's not fair to keep a secret like this from the other party involved," she says as a tear escapes from her eye.

"Right,"

"Because if someone fathers a child they should know,"

"Kris what are you telling me?"

With tears beginning to roll down her cheeks she replies, "Matt I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about him. I shouldn't have kept him from you,"

"What do you mean kept him from me? Does anyone else know?"

"A couple of people. But I should have told you first because you're..." she stops in mid-sentence.

"Because I'm what?"

"Because he's yours,"

"He's my what?"

"He's your son," she tells him as she wipes away tears.

"I don't know what to say,"

"I understand if you need time to process,"

"Yeah. Can I hold him?" Matt asks.

"Yeah," she replies.

She unbuckles Ethan from his car seat and hands the baby to Matt. He just stares at the baby who is sucking on his pacifier as he sleeps. He's zipped up in his coat with a matching hat on his head.

"He's so tiny,"

"He's a lot bigger now than when he was born,"

"Here take him I'm afraid that I'll drop him," he tells her.

She retrieves the beautiful sleeping infant and returns him to his carseat. She carefully snaps him back in and snuggles one blanket around him, and then covers the opening of the carseat with another.

"Why don't you head home, and take some time to process," Kris suggests.

"Yeah, ok," he agrees.

At home Jean is in the living room when Matt comes home. She can tell that something's bothering him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Are you sure Matt? You look upset,"

"I'm not upset, more like I'm in shock,"

"About what?" she plays dumb.

"I have a son,"

"What?"

"I saw Kris tonight, and she had a baby,"

"Oh,"

"And he's mine. I've got a son. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think that she was afraid to tell you because she didn't know how you were going to react,"

"Why would she be afraid of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought you wouldn't want to be involved in his life,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know,"

"Did you know?"

Jean doesn't answer.

"You knew!"

"Matt I just found out,"

"When?"

"Last week,"

"You've known for a week and didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that is was Kris's place to tell you,"

"How did you find out?"

"After we talked I decided to drop by Kris's apartment,"

"So you saw him?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you hold him?"

"Yes,"

"Did she tell you that he belonged to me?"

"Yeah after quite a while she told me,"

"Then why wouldn't you tell me? You can't just keep that from someone,"

"Matt she kept it from you for over three months,"

"I know but it's not the same," he tells her as he storms out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Kris wakes up to a crying baby. She rolls out of bed, and wanders to his crib. She lifts him out of his crib and gives him a pacifier. He spits it out. She holds him closely hoping that he'll quiet down. He screams at the top of his lungs. She knows something has to be wrong. He never cries like this, and he generally sleeps through the night. She returns to her bed. She sits down on the bed with him and flips on the lamp. He continues to cry no matter what she does. She kisses his forehead, and prays that he'll quiet down. After kissing his forehead she puts her hand against his forehead.

"Oh baby you're burning up," she tells him.

She opens the top drawer of her bedside stand and pulls out a thermometer. She sticks it in his ear. He howls even louder. Finally it beeps and she takes a look at it. It reads a hundred and one. She lays him back in his crib so she can get dressed. She quickly throws on some clothes and then returns to his crib. She removes him from his crib and grabs his stuff. She zips up his jacket, and once again attempts to give him a pacifier as she grabs his diaper bag and moves toward the door. He quiets down somewhat as she makes her way out the door. She drives him to the hospital. While they're waiting he falls asleep.

Finally after just over an hour and a half a doctor comes in to examine him. He thoroughly checks out the baby. He returns the baby to Kris.

"He's got a double ear infection. He probably feels pretty lousy. I'll send a prescription up to the third floor pharmacy for an antibiotic. It should be ready in a few minutes. He should quiet down some after you give it to him. Give him half a dropper full twice a day,"

"What do I do for the fever?"

"Take him home and give him a luke-warm bath to regulate his temperature. He should feel better soon,"

"Ok, thank you," she sighs as she holds the exhausted baby close to her body.

When she returns home she gives the baby some medicine, and then runs a bath for him. After placing him in the bath she wipes him down with a wash cloth. Ethan starts to fall asleep as she bathes him. She drains the water, and dries him thoroughly. She puts a fresh diaper, and pair of pajamas on him, and then returns him to his crib. She snuggles a blanket around him, and peels off her own clothes. She puts on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt and returns to her own bed.

8:30 am: Kris is in a deep sleep when she starts to hear ringing. She wakes up and quickly answers her cell phone which is in bed with her to prevent waking Ethan up.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Kris it's Dani where are you?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty,"

"Oh I'm so sorry I meant to call you. I was up with the baby. I had to take him to the hospital at three. I didn't get home until five thirty,"

"I'm sorry. Is he alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be in soon,"

"Kris I know that you probably want to be with him,"

"Yeah, but I also want to continue to feed him,"

"Why don't you just bring him with you?"

"I won't get any work done,"

"I'll take care of him. And you can come and check on him,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"I'll see you soon,"

"Ok bye Dani," she hangs up.

She takes a three minute shower followed by a three minute blow drying session. She then gets dressed and throws together Ethan's diaper bag. She gets him out of bed changes him, and puts fresh clothing on him. She gives him his medicine, and a bottle and returns the medicine to the refrigerator. She puts his coat, and hat on him and then heads out the door once again. Ethan sleeps peacefully through the whole process. This takes close to fifteen minutes. She arrives at the office at 9 o'clock on the dot.

By the time she reaches Dani's office Ethan has awaken. She sits the carseat on Dani's desk.

"What happened?"

"He woke me up in the middle of the night crying,"

"Babies do that,"

"He generally doesn't. And he wouldn't calm down. I realized that he had a fever so I took him to the hospital,"

"What was wrong?"

"He had a double ear infection,"

"Oh," she replies sadly as she looks at the infant sitting on her desk.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure, now get to work,"

"Ok," she agrees.

As Kris leaves Dani's office Dani lifts the baby out of the car seat and takes off his jacket and hat. She gently wraps him up in a blanket and snuggles him.

Just before lunch Kris goes into Dani's office to check up on baby Ethan. She finds Kris holding her sleeping son.

"Hi," she says softly so not to wake her pride and joy.

"Hey are you getting ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you told Junior yet?"

"About Ethan?"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Kris I really think that you should. It's not fair to him. He's my brother and I don't want to see him get hurt. Please tell him,"

"I will,"

"When?"

"Soon,"

"You can tell him today,"

"What?"

"He's coming to take you to lunch. He should be here any minute,"

"Fine," she huffs. She quickly kisses her son and heads for the door. "Oh Dani he needs a bottle,"

"I just gave him one ten minutes ago," she informs her.

"Ok," Kris sighs in relief as she leaves the room.

As she gets to the lobby Junior is just coming in.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nods and feigns a smile.

They arrive at their destination. He takes her for a picnic. After a few minutes of eating and an awkward silence Kris begins.

"Junior I need to tell you something," she admits as she looks into his eyes.

"What?"

"It's something big,"

"Are you having second thought about this?"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"No,"

"Then what? Why do you look so guilty? Is there someone else?"

"Not exactly. I mean kind of I suppose,"

"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"I guess yes,"

"Who is he?"

"Let me explain because it's not what you think at all,"

"To me someone else means that there is another man in your life,"

"Yeah,"

"So do you love him?"

"Yes," she says whole-heartedly.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" he asks becoming irrate.

"Junior please just let me explain. It isn't what you think,"

"You keep saying that. Are you in a relationship with someone else?"

"Yes but it's a different type of relationship,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it,"

"I'm trying to be patient, but I'd really just like for you to explain it,"

"Don't blow a gasket," she warns him.

"There is someone else monopolizing my time. And to be honest he takes priority over you. But I hope that you'll share me,"

"You want me to share you with another man? Kris that's asking too much,"

"He's not a man,"

"He's a kid? You're in love with a kid? Kris that's disgusting and illegal,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yes it is,"

"How?"

"Because the other man in my life is..."

"Is who? What's his name?"

"His name is Ethan,"

"Where does he live I'd like to pay him a visit,"

"He lives with me,"

"What? Where is he right now?"

"He's with Dani,"

"Kris I'm really confused,"

"Junior I love you and I hope that you love me enough to get through this because I don't want to lose you,"

"Then just spell it out. Tell me what is going on,"

"Junior I have a son,"

"What?"

"I've got a son,"

"How old is he? Have you been hiding this the entire time I've known you?"

"No. He's only three..."

He cuts her off, "He's three?"

"Let me finish. He's three months old,"

"He's a baby? You've got a baby?"

"Yes,"

"Is he mine,"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Who does he belong to?"

"That's the thing,"

"What do you mean that's the thing?"

"You know his father,"

"I do who is it?"

"He's your best friend,"

"What?"

"My son's father is Matt,"

"Ritter?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I just told him,"

"Oh,"

"Let's go,"

"What? Where are we going?"

"I want to meet him,"

"Want to meet who?"

"Your son,"

"I don't know that it's a great idea,"

"Why?"

"He's sick,"

"With what?"

"He's got a double ear infection,"

"Oh. I won't bother him I just want to see him for a minute,"

"Ok,"


End file.
